


Vice + I Will Fix You

by gblvr



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover, icons and fanmix for the story "Vice" by Inlovewithboth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice + I Will Fix You

**Author's Note:**

  


\-  \- 

\+ 

_Fix You_ by Coldplay

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

 _A Stranger_ by A Perfect Circle

Cast the calming apple  
Up and over satellites  
To draw out the timid wild one  
To convince you it's all right

 _Box Full of Honey_ by Duran Duran

What I thought a pretty tune  
Was howling at the moon  
To keep me company this evening  
It's so lonely in the dirt  
A scratching at the hurt

 _Bloodsport_ by Sneaker Pimps

I want to be a kid again  
Combed down hair and Sunday best  
See me staying out bunking school  
Knowing wrong from right just rules

 _My Hell_ by Desert City Soundtrack

Pull the covers over us,  
Let's forget who we've been with for only one night.  
It's only you and me, we could've been the cancer we despise

 _Look Up_ by Zero 7

[instrumental]

 _Weatherbeaten_ by The Republic Tigers

My hands are crackin'  
The blood won't run  
The ice will keep it all inside  
All we got left is just to pray  
The newest lines  
Runnin' on my face have found their place to lay

 _New Year's Prayer_ by Jeff Buckley

Feel no shame for what you are  
Feel it as a water fall  
Fall in light

 _To Be Free_ by Emiliana Torrini

It shouldn't hurt me to be free  
It's what I really need  
To pull myself together  
But if it's so good being free  
Would you mind telling me  
Why I don't know what to do with myself?

 _Monarch_ by Matt Alber

And in my body there is buried some strange memory  
Of how to fly, what to follow  
And it will lead me to the origin of me  
Pre-history

[MIX (MP3 files + Covers)](http://anonym.to/?http://www.megaupload.com/?d=VGBT3W65)

**Author's Note:**

> I think the tone and moodiness of the art fits the story, while the mix is how I think Bodie, Doyle and Michael felt during different parts of the narrative. I'm not sure if I hit the mark with this one or not, so comments are definitely welcome....


End file.
